Christmas Presents Galore!
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: It's chistmas time again, lets see what some of the experiments will get from Lilo.


Christmas Presents Galore!

ElectricCircuslover: I wanted to get this done before Christmas and my break, but I didn't have enough time to finish it. Then, when break came, I couldn't type at all, since I was grounded. Well, I'm ungrounded now and can go to the library when ever again. I'll emediantly start working on that long story that needs to be worked on. By the way...Is my second story starting to get alittle...boring? I would really like to know and if it is, Im sorry. Oh, I almost forgot, I revealed a lot of things in this story, thinking that one story about Kixx and Yaarp having feelings for Angel would give things away. Anyways I hope you all had a grand Christmas and a great new year!!!

Enjoy!!

All the experiments were in Lilo's backyard, waiting anxiously for their Christmas presents to be handed out by Lilo, who convince Nani to give Stitch's cousins a little something, since they, too, were family.

Lilo pushed first presents to Sparky and Thundra's family.

The kids opened their gifts, revealing miniature cars that had their own design on it.

"Thank you!" They all cried out.

"You're welcome," Lilo replied, smiling happily at them.

The parents opened up their gifts, making large smiles as they found out what they received.

"Tanka, Lilo," Sparky thanked, smiling at the medium-sized box full of board games and cards.

"Tanka, Lilo," Thundra asked, holding up a few sparkling black dresses.

"Thank, Angel, for asking Pleakley to make it for you."

She turned to Angel, thanking her and Pleakley for the gift.

A moment later the family of experiments left, eager to try out their gifts.

Lilo smiled as they left cheerfully.

The next present went to Zawp, who was trying to stay awake.

He opened it up, revealing a teddy bear and a blanket.

Zawp was wide awake by now, seeing items he's always wanted.

He took the items, hugged him, thanking Lilo, and walked off, clasping shortly after in sleep.

Lilo sighed and handed the next present to Fore-head, which was kind of small.

Fore-head opened the present, revealing a toy karaoke set.

"I wanted you to sing and listen to yourself when you're alone. You could sing and have people listen to it. You can also practice singing better, by listening to yourself and finding where it needs work," Lilo explained.

"I thank you for the gift," their singing starts to go off key, "I will love it," their singing gets worse, "Even if I de-hydrate," he finishes, and walks off with it, getting out of the group of agonizing experiments.

"I have a gift for Fibber," Lilo picked up a small gift from the large stack of presents and handed it to him.

He open it up, excited to see what was inside.

Fibber opened it up, and made a tear, holding up a small sweater with O'hana in gold writing on the front of the green and red sweater.

He put it on, which fit him perfectly, and hugged Lilo.

"You're welcome," she hugged him back.

Fibber left, feeling happy about his gift as he left the large group of experiments.

"Here's one for Nosy," Lilo took another small present out, holding it out for him to see.

He walked out of the large group of experiments and to Lilo.

"I know you like to read other people's diaries, so I decided to give one to you, so that you can read your own diary," Lilo explained as he took it out of the un-wrapped present.

"Cool, now I can write down what I can see. Thanks Lilo," Nosy thanked, "Oh, just to inform you, you spelled, Stitchie wrong in your diary. You spelled it, S-t-i-t-c-h-y instead of S-t-i-t-c-h-i-e," Nosy corrected, "You also-" before he could say anymore, Lilo quite him down by putting her hand over his big mouth.

"I should give you coal for that!" Lilo yelled at him.

Nosy escaped and ran out of the scene.

"What did you write about me?" This little Stitch wondered, being held by his mother.

"I wrote in my diary that you helped me clean the house," 'And that you destroyed the house in less than 10 seconds and painted my bed in the progress,' Lilo thought.

"Are you sure?" The little, little blue boy asked.

"Yep,'' Lilo lied.

"Suits me," Stitchie shrugged.

"Anyways, back to the presents," Lilo picked up a large present, "This present is for Yang and Maggy's family" Lilo pushed it to them.

The group of experiments ripped off the paper, finding a cardboard box.

"I built pool tub to be heat resistant, so family of lava spewing experiments and B-X's can have high temperature enjoyment in pool," Jumba explained.

"Let's go home and play in it!" Their kids squealed, pulling their parents hands.

"_Okay, children! We'll go home and set it up," _Yang told them.

"YAY!!!" The children cried out.

"Tanka, Lilo and Jumba," Maggy and Yang thanked.

"_You should thank them too, kids," _Maggy told them.

"Thank you Lilo and Jumba for the pool," they all hugged her.

"You're welcome."

"Remember to press green button to inflate pool and red button to deflate pool," Jumba warned.

"Tanka," Yang thank and the family of experiments left.

"At least they don't have to worry about catching this pool on fire this time, or melting it for that matter," Lilo chuckled, picking out the next present.

"I have a gift for French-fry," Lilo picked out this long flat present and handed it to French-fry, who gasped when he opened it up.

"I asked Jumba to make a high-tech spatula for a gift to you. It has the ability to pull up to extra spatulas from both sides of it by pressing the green button, and it also has the ability to never rust. It even cleans and sanitizes itself," She explained to him.

"Mercy Bucoup," He thanked, hugging her, and running off home to try it out.

Lilo looked back at the pile of gifts, seeing which one to give to an experiment. She picked the gift she wanted to give and asked Stitch if he could take it to Kixx, since it was too heavy for a teenaged girl.

Stitch set the gift in front of him, gave him a dirty look, and backed away to Angel.

'_What's his problem?' _Kixx thought as he opened up the gift.

He unwrapped the whole thing, revealing a weight set for him, "Oooh, tanka," Kixx thanked testing it out.

"I know you like to do a lot of heavy lifting and pumping your muscles up, so I asked Jumba to build you one that lets you pick how heavy the weights can be. You are very lucky that you are even getting anything for Christmas after what you did to Angel," Lilo waved her finger at him.

"What did Kixx do to mommy?" A small replica of Angel asked, sitting next to her mother.

"You're too young to find out, Spring," Lilo told the curious child.

"But, I want to find out," Spring demanded.

"It's okay, Spring," her mother told her, "Kixx accidentally hurt mommy at my desert shop, that's all," Angel told her, "Right, Kixx?" Angel asked him, giving him a dirty look.

"_Oh, yeah, those mice sure can run when you're trying to hit them with a wrench," _he fibbed the child.

"Next time, be careful," Spring warned.

"_I promise I'll never do anything wrong to your mother," _he smiled, _'I'm not going to get mangled this time by Stitch. I'll never do that ever again to her again, no matter how lustful I am for her,"_ he thought.

Kixx took the weight set and ran off

Lilo went back to the pile of gifts, picked a small but heavy gift, and brought it to Woops, who was thrilled to find a purple bowling ball with his name carved into it in gold cursive, "I know how much you like bowling, so I had Stitch and Jumba make you, you're very own bowling ball," Lilo explained.

"Tanka," he hugged her and struggled to leave the pack of experiments with his gift.

"I have a gift for Gigi, who ever has the chance to give it to her," Lilo took out a long, small box, "Don't tell her that it's a bed for dogs," Lilo warned, "Who ever wants to deliver it will receive their next gift," She bribed them.

All at once, the experiments lifted their hands, tentacles, paws, and such in excitement, waiting to be picked next.

"I pick you Double-dip," she picked, walking to the small, opossum-looking experiment with Gigi's present and his.

He took the presents, opened his that Lilo pointed out, and his eyes grew to see a large box of large and small lolly-pops, "I know you like suckers a lot so I bought you a box full," Lilo told him.

He licked Lilo on the cheek twice, thanked her, and went on his way.

Lilo picked out the next present, which was only an envelope, and gave it to Bonnie and Clyde.

They opened it up and smiled widely at it, "We're out of jail! We're on parole!" Bonnie cried out.

"What about us," a small Bonnie asked, glaring at Lilo.

"You two are still staying in J.D.C, but I have a special gift for you two," Lilo handed them a small package to the small Bonnie and a small Clyde.

They opened it up to find coal in their boxes, "Hey! That's not fair!" The small Clyde complained.

"Next time, don't graffiti my car!" Lilo yelled at them.

"Humph! Fine! The next time I come to one of your stupid parties, I'm going to bring a lot of spray paint! Come on, Al, let's get going, before the police bust us for something," Ally growled and left with her younger, but bigger brother.

"Your kids are out of control, Bonnie and Clyde," Lilo told them.

"They'll find out sooner or later that they ain't so tough on this planet. Maybe in a few years down the road they'll get the picture. Anyways, thanks for freeing us," Bonnie thanked.

"We'll promise that we won't steal anyone else's stuff," Clyde promised.

They hugged Lilo and left, jumping for joy to be free.

The next gift went to Baby-flier, who smiled greatly to find some pajamas in her box.

"I didn't know what to give you, so I decided to get you some pajamas to keep you warm. You even have a small blanket under the pajamas."

Baby-flier hugged Lilo and flew away into the sky.

Lilo picked up the next gift, and handed it to Topper, making him glow with how happy he was to receive a gift from Lilo.

He opened it up, revealing a box with a Santa-like sweater.

"Merry Christmas, Topper," Lilo cheered.

Topper put it on, glowing in different bright colors, while wearing his sweater.

"Tanka!" He thanked, hugging Lilo, and running away.

"Have a gift for Checkers," Lilo picked up a small present.

Checkers ran out of the group of 'cousins' and went to Lilo, anxious and excited see what Lilo got him.

She handed the gift to him, who unwrapped it with such quickness.

With joy, he put on a crown that was small enough for his head with his name blinking his green and red on the front of the crown.

"I wanted you feel like you were a king a little bit. It's not fair if we wear you and you wear nothing. I asked Jumba to make it for you. Don't start bossing people around now," Lilo waved her finger at him.

"Okeetaka. Tanka," he hugged her and ran off.

Lilo went back to getting a gift for her alien friends, trying to decide which experiment should get the next present.

After a moment, she had picked her next experiment to receive their gift, "Slick's turn!" Lilo called out next, getting a wagon with a letter on it.

"I bought you this wagon so when you're traveling to sell things for charity, you won't have to carry your items. I even have something nice for you in this envelope," Lilo brought the wagon to him and handed the envelope to him.

He opened it up, making a small smile, "This sure quite the surprise. Thanks for the $15.00 and the wagon," hugged her, taking his presents away.

"Here's a gift for Slushy's family," Lilo brought out a handful of gifts to the family, which they unwrapped the presents quickly.

"We all get sweaters with our names on each one!" Sprinkle cried out.

"They're not just ordinary sweaters. Instead of keeping people warm, it will keep you all cool in hot days. I asked Jumba to help me with you're gifts," Lilo explained.

"Sweet!" Cream put it on.

"_What do you say kids?" _Frozzana told her children.

"Thank you for our gifts!!!" The cried out, hugging her legs.

"Thank you," Slushy thanked.

The group of experiments left, all wearing their new 'Freezers.'

"The next gifts will go to Phoon and Slody-head's family," Lilo called out next.

Another group of experiments came out of the group and stood before Lilo, "I didn't know what to get guys for Christmas," Lilo handed them all their gifts.

"That's okay," Phoonie said, "I like presents!" She unwrapped the gift Phoonie received.

The parents received some candles and a photo book to put their pictures into it, while their children received flame resistant kites.

"Tanka," the parents thanked Lilo, "Thank you for the gifts!" The children cried out happily.

"Those kites are fire proof so you guy's don't have to catch another kite on fire," Lilo warned.

"Yay!!" Crisp yelled out.

The group of experiments left, dying to try out their gifts, while Lilo started looking for more gifts to hand out.

"It's Yin's family's turn!" Lilo called out, taking out some big gifts,

The family came out, waiting to see what they received from Lilo.

"The bigger box is for the whole family, while the littler gifts are for your kids," Lilo warned them.

The family tore the bigger gift, revealing an inflatable swimming pool, "Tanka, Lilo!" They all thanked, and the children opened the smaller gift, revealing a play set for going to the beach.

"Thank you, Lilo," the children called out.

They all hugged Lilo and took their presents home, but having a hard time taking the inflatable pool with them.

Lilo went back to searching for more presents, and picked out the ones she wanted, "Taffy and Candy's family is next!" Lilo called out, which they came out in a hurry.

"Here's a gift for Hershy," Lilo gave her a wrapped box, "And, here's a little something for you two," Lilo handed them two larger presents.

"Oooh, a box full of crayons, markers, coloring pencils, and some Christmas coloring books! Thank you, Lilo!" Hershy hugged Lilo's legs.

"No problem, kiddo," Lilo smiled down at her.

The parents were just as happy as their daughter with their gifts, "Oh, a box of jewelry!" Candy cried out blissfully, "And I got a box of chocolate scented, calone! Thanks Lilo," Taffy thanked.

Angel was started to…Get hungry, staring at Taffy with hunger in her eyes, which Taffy well knew what she was going to do, as well, Lilo, knowing she can smell Taffy's chocolaty fur.

"You might want to leave now, Taffy," Lilo whispered into Taffy's ear.

"Let's go family. I'm sure nobody wants me to be gone for awhile again, 'And I don't want to become chocolate breast milk either," Taffy thought, starting to quiver on how he got eaten and the other…Problems that happened.

Family of experiments left quickly, making sure not to loose their father/bugee bu again.

Lilo went back to picking out a gift, which she quickly picked a gift.

"It's, Bugby's turn!" Lilo called out, taking out a large present.

Lilo opened it up for him, revealing a large mansion home for Bugby.

"I was thinking about you, a yesterday on how you don't have your very own place to call home. So I decided to have Jumba build one for you. It has everything a normal home would have. To take your home where you wanted it, you have to press this red button on the garage door, and it'll shrink to a suitcase. If you loose your home, just tell Jumba and he'll find it on his computer," She explained.

"Tanka!!" He thanked Lilo and Jumba, turning a bunch of rocks into fluttering butterflies.

He pressed the red button, which turned into a really small suitcase, and flew away with his traveling home.

"The next gift will go to Caren," Lilo took out the next gift.

The white experiment stepped out of the shrinking pack of experiments and took the gift Lilo handed her. She opened it up, revealing a box of make up and dresses.

"Thank you," Caren thanked.

"Don't thank me, thank Angel for the gift," Lilo pointed to Angel.

"Thank you very much, Angel," She thanked.

"No problem," she replied back.

Caren left the group of experiments, ready to go home, and try it on.

Lilo picked out the next gift and called out, Lax, who squeezed himself out of the pack of 'cousins.'

Lax opened his gift, revealing a pile of tropical shirts and sunglass, "I bought that so you would have something to make you more relaxed when you're taking a break," Lilo explained.

"Tanka," he thanked and walked off, trying his gifts already.

"Here's a gift for Coco!" Lilo called out.

Coco walked out of the group of experiments, and looked at Angel in worry.

"Here it is," Lilo handed the long present to Coco, who unwrapped it with quick speed, revealing a surf board.

"Tanka," he said quickly, hugging her legs and high-tailing it out of the party.

"What was his problem? He sure did seem to be on a rush for something," Lilo scratched her head, going back to searching for more presents.

"The next gift goes to, Spooky!" Lilo called out next, taking out a large box out of the pile of presents.

Spooky walked out of the pack of experiments, waiting to receive his gift.

Lilo handed him the gift, unwrapping to find a cardboard box. Spooky opened the box, revealing large blanket, Dracula slippers, and a robe.

"Thankssssss," he thanked, hugging her legs and walked away with his gift.

"I have a gift for, Clip!" Lilo called out next.

Clip rolled her way out of the pack of experiments, waiting anxiously to receive her gift.

Lilo handed her a small present, which the blond hairball opened it up, revealing a box with a new nightgown to where to bed and some shampoo.

"Merry Christmas, Clip. I wanted you to have a new nightgown to wear, instead of the same one over and over. I also bought you Coconut shampoo, your favorite. I hope you enjoy the gifts," Lilo hugged her.

"Tanka," she thanked and went on her way.

"Here's a gift for, Snooty!" Lilo called out next, taking out a small gift.

Snooty flew out of the pack and landed on the ground in front of Lilo.

She handed her the gift, opening it up quickly, and finding a small nightgown her size, a hat, and super small, fuzzy slippers.

"I asked Pleakley to make them for you. That should make you more comfortable when you go to bed," Lilo explained.

"Tanka," Snooty thanked.

Lilo went back to searching for another gift, in which was slowly winding down.

"Wishy-Washy is next," She took out a small, long gift.

Wishy-Washy flew to Lilo, wondering what he had gotten for Christmas.

She handed it to him, his present.

He opened it quickly, revealing a 'wand.'

"I asked Jumba to build it for you. It is a bright flashlight, and it has the ability to color any item with paint when touched. I hope you enjoy it," Lilo hugged him.

"Tanka," he hugged her back, and flew away.

"Here's a gift for Ace!" Lilo called out, taking out medium sized box.

Ace hopped out of the shrinking group of experiments, receiving his gift from Lilo, and opened to find a box full of costumes, masks, and capes.

"I had Pleakley make these for you. I was thinking on what to give you, and I thought about you're hero work around town. With you doing hero work, I thought you would like to have some super hero costumes to wear when you're saving cats and such," Lilo explained.

"Thanks," I put on a red cape with 'Ace' embedded in it with gold, shiny thread.

"Before you leave, can you give Shoe, Sprout, Remme, Retro, Phantasmo, Richter, Deforestator, Sample, Slugger, Heat, PJ, Glitch, Backhoe, Melty, Snafu, Dupe, Sinker, Finder, Drowsy, Swirly, and Morpholomew their gifts too, since they couldn't make it?" Lilo asked him.

(Long list ain't it? I tried to save me some time on typing this.)

"No problem," Ace agreed.

Lilo picked out two extra gifts for the busy experiments, and handed them to Ace, who walked away with a heavy stack of gifts for his 'cousins.'

"Here's a gift for you Belle and Yaarp's family!" Lilo called out, getting a bunch of presents.

The large family walked out of the pack of experiments and went to Lilo.

"Angel bought all these gifts for all of you," Lilo told them handing them to the family of experiments.

"Thank you, Angel!" Belle and Yaarp's children thanked.

"You all are very welcome," Angel replied back.

All the boys received toy cars, army men, and some action figures, while the girls received play make up, diaries to write in, and some dresses. Both had one thing in common…A lot of candy in large bags.

"_You're going to drive me to end of my sanity," _Belle complained playfully.

Angel just smiled, "I tried very hard to not eat all their chocolate type candy. Anyways, open yours," Angel insisted.

Belle opened hers up, revealing a lot of fancy dresses, shoes, underwear, bras, bikinis, and thongs that were all, leopard skin, striped, black, pink, red, blue, purple, green. Along assortments of clothes, Angel also bought some necklaces, perfumes, and a camera.

Belle blushed, holding up a leopard skin thong, smiling embarrassment on her face, _"Oh, you shouldn't have," _she giggled.

Yaarp opened his gift up, revealing a tuxedo, polished shoes, and assortments of fine smelling colones.

"You are very lucky that you even receive a gift from me after what you gave me," Angel rubbed her very large belly with her fur-covered belly button sticking out.

"I know. I didn't mean to do it. I made a vow to never do that to you ever again," his voice sounded apologetic.

"What did he do mommy?" A small, pink Angel image asked, but sounded like a boy's voice.

"I can't tell you Andy, nor you're brothers and sister," Angel wrapped her antennae around her pink son and 'hugged' him close to her body.

"_Well, we got to get going. Thanks for the gifts, Angel,"_ Belle thanked.

The family left, all waiting to try out their gifts.

(I was debating to put it on, but having that Kixx and Yaarp short story kind of gives it away a little bit anyways. Plus, the way Kixx acts around Angel you shouldn't be surprised anyway, right? I'm still not going the reveal the 5th child's name!!!)

"I have a gift for, Spike!" Lilo called out next, which he immediately came, wearing his body armor.

Lilo handed him the medium sized present, in which he opened it with joy and wonder to see what he had gotten.

He opened the box, revealing Christmas sweaters, "Those are not any ordinary sweaters. Those sweaters where created by Jumba to prevent people from getting poked, and that it helps you free yourself from that tin can Pleakley put you in. You also have a few tail coverers too in that box," Lilo explained.

Spike freed himself from the body armor, which he kicked away, and put on his sweater and tail coverer, feeling freedom come to him at last.

He hugged Lilo, thanking her so much for the gift, and left with his presents, but not the armor.

"I can tell he's happy," Lilo chuckled, looking for another present.

"Here's a gift for Cannon-Ball!" Lilo called out.

The big butt experiment, bounced his way out of the pack, received the gift from Lilo.

Cannon-Ball opened the gift, revealing a box full of candy, I had no idea what to give you, so I decided give you a box of sweets."

"Tanka!" He started eating, walking away.

"No wonder why he has a big butt," Stitchie laughed.

"Stitchie!" His mom yelled, "You go and apologize to him!" Angel set him down.

"Do I have to? He does have a-"

"NOW, or you won't get your present!" Angel growled.

"Okay, okay. I'll apologize to him," he walked to Cannon-Ball.

"Sorry, Cannon-Ball," the miniature Stitch apologized.

"_Apology accepted," _he walked off, eating his candy.

Stitchie walked back to his mother, who was picked up, and laid down in her arm.

"Back to what we are doing," Lilo said, going back to present hunting.

"Here's a gift for Heckler!" Lilo called out.

"Jeeze! If you were to call me out earlier, I would need a hearing aid with that voice," Heckler laughed.

"Do you want your gift of or not?" Lilo complained.

"Sure."

Lilo handed him his medium sized present, which he opened it, and found a small stack of joke books.

"This present would be better if it had the book, 'Insulting Names for Insulters."

"You do," Lilo smiled.

"I take back everything I have ever said about you. Thank you," he thanked and went on his way.

"I wonder if he is actually telling the truth? Anyways," Lilo went back to getting a gift for an experiment.

"Here's a gift for those who live with Mrs. Hasagawa!" Lilo took out a large present.

Squeak, Poki, Manners, Swapper, Skip, Gotchu, Hocker, Woody, Wrapper, Derrick, Blowhard, Pix, Boomer, Mulch, and Shredder walked up to her, leaving only a few experiments left.

They all opened the gift, revealing a large, inflatable tent with a popcorn maker, television set, and other do-hicky things.

"I didn't know what to get you guys for Christmas, but, I had an idea for a camp out. Jumba built it so you guys can have friends over to stay the night or just to have fun. I hope you guys like it."

They shook their heads 'yes' and thanked her, pushing the present home.

"Whew, three experiments left, one 'aunt,' 'uncle,' big sister, a pair of parents, and seven children left. Boy, time flies when you're having fun," She chuckled taking the last of the experiments gifts and giving them to Holio, Digger, and Ploot, who opened their gifts up and smiled at her for them.

"I bought you lots air fresheners, since you really liked them. Ploot, I wasn't too sure what to give you, but Angel sure did," Lilo chuckled.

"I baked you some ginger bread men, sugar cookies, chocolate chip cookies, brownies, and other sweet delicacies," Angel explained.

"Tanka," Ploot thanked.

"No problem," she replied, "I did the same to Digger and Holio," Angel warned.

"Tanka, cousin!" They all thanked.

"I hope you and Digger like the pajamas, Pleakley made," Lilo told Holio and Digger.

They shook their heads 'yes' and thanked everyone before leaving.

"It's just us, now," Lilo took out the remaining of the gifts to each family member, "Here's a gift for Jumba," she handed one to the big alien.

"Ooh, Jumba gets fancy, decorated parcel," He looked at the small box as if he was examining it.

"Here's one for, Pleakley" she handed him a medium-sized box-looking present.

"Oh, boy! A gift!" Pleakley tore the thing up, revealing some pots and pan, "Just what I wanted. Thank you, Lilo," He thanked.

"Here's one for Nani," Lilo handed her gift.

"Thanks, Lilo," Nani replied starting to open her gift.

"You're welcome."

"Here's a two gifts for my favorite blue friend. Angel bought the really small gift and wrapped it herself," Lilo warned, giving him a really small present and another small gift that was much larger than the gift Angel bought.

He opened Angel's gift revealing a small box, when opened, it revealed a necklace with "bugee bu" carved into the necklace.

"Tanka, Angel," he kissed her.

"EEEWWW!" All their kids cried out, except for Spring, who clasped her paws and said quietly, "How romantic," with a smile across her face.

After they broke off, Stitch opened the gift Lilo gave him.

He opened it up, revealing a Christmas sweater that said, 'Merry Christmas, Stitch!" In shapes of cursive candy canes.

"Tanka," He put it on and hugged his friend's legs.

"Merry Christmas, Stitch," Lilo told him, picking him up and hugging him.

Lilo put him down and picked up two small gifts for the next parent.

"Here's three gifts for, Angel" Lilo set them in front of the small, pink, big bellied, experiment, that held her blue, Stitch son.

Angel set Stitch down, beginning to open the small gift on top of the stack.

She opened the gift, revealing a box like Stitch, opened it up, revealing a gold ring, "Malee Maliki Mocka!" Stitch cried out, hugging her (that was Hawaiian for Merry Christmas, which Stitch practice saying to impress Angel Love Petals a.k.a. bugee bu. 10 to 1 I probably miss spelled it wrong).

"Oh, Stitch, you shouldn't have," she hugged back.

"Open your next gift, Angel," Lilo told her.

Angel opened the next gift, which was small as well, revealed a picture of everybody having fun at the beach, inside a shiny heart frame.

"Thank you, Lilo," Angel thanked.

"Open our gift! Open out gift!" Her children cried out, hopping up and down.

"Okay, Okay," Angel quickly told them, opening a thin paper-like present.

She opened it up, revealing a drawing of their mom hugging her children with hearts all over it.

"Ah…Thanks," She looked down at the childish drawing.

'**Do I really look that fat?' **Angel thought, looking down at the pink blobish drawing of her.

"It's our turn to have a gift!" The five children cried out.

"Alright," Lilo handed the children the remaining gifts, plus some to Angel.

"Cool, I got a tricycle!" Stitchie opened his first gift.

"Yay! I got a big doll house for my dolls and another Barbie doll!" Spring cried out.

"I got some necklaces!" Berrie opened her first gift.

"A new football to play with!" Andy cried out happily.

"I get a shriveled up flat clown? What gives?!" Stitch and Angel's fifth child complained.

"No, no, that clown is supposed to inflated so you can play with it," Angel explained.

"Cool," the child's attitude changed to being happy.

Angel opened up the gifts she received from Lilo, revealing a lot of baby toys and other stuff.

"I think Mike and Kixxie should get something for Christmas, even if they're one years old," Lilo smiled at the pink parent.

"I did get them something; they just received it a little early that's all. I'm sure they will like their gifts from you, Lilo. Oh, I have a gift for you," Angel walked to the picnic table, where her pink purse sat next to Nani and her two babies.

She took an envelope out of the purse, and handed it to Lilo.

Lilo opened it, revealing a Christmas card and five Ben Franklins, "Oh, you don't have to give me money, especially this much."

"It's okay, you deserve it. You should read the card."

"Lilo opened the card up:

"_Thank you for a wonderful year with us. We can never thank you enough for keeping us safe from Gantu's clutches. I hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year._

_Love from your experiment friends._

All over the card had each experiment's name, that has been captured, help with the card.

"Thank your for the money; and I owe a thank you for each experiment that pitched in to helping with the card," Lilo thanked.

After when Christmas night came, all the experiments went to bed, enjoying the gifts received today.


End file.
